El rey carmesí
by Erik Arrior
Summary: Cercana una alianza entre los tres pueblos del norte, Sweden descubre que su tierra ha sido invadida y masacrada por un enemigo que nunca esperó combatir...


_N/A: ¡Hey! Estoy aquí para presentaros mi nuevo one-shot yaoi "El Rey Carmesí"_

_Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a las series "Axis powers: Hetalia" y "World series: Hetalia" tanto a si como a su autor **Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_Este fic puede resultar un tanto_**_ hardcore _**_por lo que, si no te gusta este genero, cierra la pestaña ahora mismo E_É_

_Y lo último que voy a decir: Este fic esta dedicado a una amiga mía a la que quiero muchiiiiiiiisimo y hace poco cumplió años. Mi sorpresa era ir a verla pero como no pude por culpa de mi momy pues le prometí un fic de DenSu. Lena, hermososa, seme de mi arma: ¡FELICIDADES! 3 3 Espero que te guste el fic y que en el próximo cumpleaños pueda ir a verte y darte un regalo en persona e.é Probablemente un peluche de Sverige *^*_

_Disfrutad, sobre tú Lena, de este fic~ 3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Rey Carmesí<strong>_

Cuando llegó a la ciudad descubrió que esta estaba cubierta al completo por un enorme e intenso manto de color blanco y rojo carmesí que se alzaba desde el castillo hasta el final del poblado, testigo de la temible masacre que allí se había producido momentos antes, cuando los guerreros del otro lado del mar habían atacado el lugar y habían acabado sin piedad con cualquier forma de vida que se manifestara en aquel lugar. Cuando llegó, ya era demasiado tarde para salvar su tierra por la que había luchado y sufrido desde su nacimiento, demasiado tarde para salvarse a si mismo de lo que iba a ocurrir a partir de entonces.

Sin siquiera pararse a parar un segundo y analizar la situación descubriendo el temible peligro que corría ahora que había sido reducido y conquistado por otra nación, echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello dejando atrás la espesura del bosque del que había surgido y pisando fuerte la nieve carmesí que se amontonaba a sus pies y crujía con cada paso, introduciéndose en las botas y congelándole parte de sus pies blancos como la misma nieve, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo que tenía esa tonalidad distintiva del norte de Europa. En aquel momento, ya no le importaba nada de lo que le había estado preocupando momentos antes de surgir del bosque, ya ni siquiera tenían cabida en su mente. Ya no le importaba nada más que su gente. Ni siquiera el echo de poder acabar siendo una presa fácil para los invasores importaba. Solo su gente y sus preciadas vidas.

A medida que avanzaba por las calles del que era su antiguo pueblo natal, la sangre adornando la impoluta nieve se hacía más familiar y, junto al líquido caliente carmesí que teñía la hermosa nieve que cubría su pueblo en aquella época del año, habían diversos cadáveres recientes, todos con las marcas del beso gélido y letal del filo de una arma blanca, tirados de cualquier manera a lo largo de las calles, como si de basura se tratara. Junto a estos cadáveres, algunos niños lloraban por la muerte de sus padres, viéndose realmente solos por primera en toda su vida y pensando en quien les arroparía cada noche a partir de entonces, quien les cuidaría, quien les daría el cariño necesario para poder crecer. Quien, aparte de ellos, los huérfanos, reconstruiría aquel lugar macabro. La bilis subió de golpe a su garganta al mismo tiempo que su estomago y su rostro se contraían del asco y la rabia. Aquello, le indicó que, si encontraba una imagen muchísimo más hardcore que las que estaba viendo en aquel momento, echaría todo lo que se encontrara en su estomago, y también lo que había comido hace días., sobre la nieve ya manchada de la sangre de sus queridos y trabajadores subordinados a los cuales había estado cuidando por siglos. Sus ojos enrojecieron en cuanto se humedecieron, conteniendo lagrimas de impotencia, pena y rabia que pronto invadieron su rostro y su papada, logrando que el viento helado le congelara por completo.

Ni una. No había ninguna. Por más que buscara con impaciencia alguna bandera o arma que contuviera un escudo o una señal que identificara el enemigo contra el que debía luchar para vengar a su pueblo y a sus subordinados y limpiar la sangre de la nieve con la misma sangre del culpable, no encontró ninguna a lo largo de las calles principales del pueblo ni tampoco encontró a algún guerrero luchando o examinando cadáveres. Por más que buscara, no encontraba algo que le indicara algo del hombre depravado y genocida al cual debía de cortar la cabeza como recompensa por el atentado a la corona sueca. Hacía rato que habían invadido el lugar y los invasores ya habían borrado todo rastro de su paso.

Siguiendo con su apresurada carrera sin destino final, acabó llegando a los pies del castillo donde su jefe, el rey de Suecia, y su familia vivía con sus sirvientes y los guerreros de la corte que debían protegerles de cualquier peligro que se produjese tanto dentro como fuera de la fortaleza antigua. El edificio de enormes dimensiones se alzaba impasible, sin ningún rasguño, como si no se hubiera producido ninguna lucha en aquel lugar a pesar de que su entrada estaba adornada con los cuerpos de varios guardias fallecidos cuya misión siempre había sido salvaguardar la entrada del lugar para que nadie extraño entrase sin permiso. Y aquello hizo que, aunque el castillo fuera un lugar cálido y familiar para Sweden, el lugar le pareciera macabro, muerto y frío por primera vez en su vida, cambiando toda visión del sueco sobre el centro del gobierno de sus tierras. Aquel lugar ya no era el lugar que fue en el tiempo en el que Sweden, Denmark y Norway, naciones que iban a unirse en una alianza en breve para poder hacer frente a las grandes potencias que habían surgido alrededor de ellos, dejaron de ser vikingos para caer en manos de las monarquías, sistema de gobierno imitado de los pobladores de las tierras del centro y el sur de Europa.

-Denmark...-suspiró apretando ambos puños.- ¿Dónde estás?-se preguntó antes de entrar cautelosamente en el castillo mientras las lagrimas no paraban de salir de su rostro, manchándolo y tornándolo de color rojizo enfermizo.

Las visiones del interior del castillo no ayudaron a la situación de su estomago. A cada paso que daba, veía más sangre y más cadáveres, muchos desgarrados o con algunos que otros miembros diseccionados por algún arma más grande y afilada que una simple espada como las del poblado. Y, junto a esos cuerpos sin vida alguna, algunos sirvientes lloraban la perdida de sus compañeros y protectores sin levantar la cabeza para mirarle mientras pasaba, como si no se atrevieran a hacerlo después de no haber luchado como es debido para proteger el castillo de los invasores y haberse salvado a costa de las vidas de los que ahora reposaban sobre el frío y ensangrentado suelo. Pero, a diferencia del resto de personas, uno de los sirvientes se levantó lloroso del frente del cuerpo de la que fue su esposa, una de las sirvientes que trabajó bajo las ordenes del rey de Suecia y que ahora yacía inmóvil en el suelo, atravesada por una espada por la zona del estomago, y se plantó ante él sollozando y gimiendo de dolor y tristeza, con el corazón roto contenido en un puño.

-S...Sverige...san...-sollozó secándose como podía las lagrimas de sus rojizos y llorosos ojos, que se encontraban en el mismo estado que los de Sweden.- N...no pudimos...nosotros...-se lamentó temblando al completo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se sentía de golpe muy pesado y cansado debido a la pena y la culpabilidad que caían sobre su mente.- E...el rey...D...Denmark...é...él...

Pero el hombre no terminó la frase ya que, en cuanto pronunció el nombre de Denmark, la nación vecina y amigo de la infancia de Sweden, este salió disparado en dirección a la sala del trono con la vena de la preocupación latiendo violentamente en su rostro. Algo le debía haber ocurrido a su jefe, el rey, y debía estar relacionado con su amigo de la infancia Denmark, con el cual iba a aliarse en breve y con el cual tenía un pacto de protección mutua si algo así ocurría en algún momento. Ese idiota egocéntrico...¿Habría venido solo para protegerle? ¿Se había enterado de lo ocurrido y había decidido actuar por solitario enfrentándose de lleno a la nación enemigo? El corazón de Sweden se disparó algo más preocupado conociendo perfectamente la forma de actuar del menor. No pensaba permitir que alguien que no tenía nada que ver con su reino muriera por su culpa, y menos si se trataba de uno de sus pocos amigos del mundo, los cuales se reducían prácticamente a Denmark y Norway, los otros países vikingos.

Frenando su carrera ante las grandes puertas que llevaban a la sala del trono, Sweden gritó de rabia y de miedo, sentimientos que raramente solía experimentar ya que él era una persona muy calmada y reservada incluso ante los demás nórdicos, y se abalanzó sobre dichas puertas, abriéndolas con fuerza y violencia, haciendo un ruido estridente en cuanto la madera se encontró con toda la fuerza del empuje contra la pared de piedra del lugar. Un rugido, como el de un león rabioso, surgió de la boca del sueco en el momento en el que entró en la habitación y tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido a la intensa luz que había allí, sin poder ver nada de lo que había en el interior de la sala en un principio.

-Te estaba esperando...Sve...-anunció una voz familiar que le hizo abrir los ojos sorprendido.

¿La voz de Denmark...había sonado seria por un momento? La sorpresa obligó a Sweden a abrir los ojos de par en par para observar al chico que, a pesar de que su personalidad era más bien la de un crío revoltoso, gritón e hiperactivo, ahora se mantenía calmado y sereno, con una enigmática y malvada media sonrisa pintada en su rostro. El danés, siempre tan elegante y cuidadoso con su aspecto, reposaba sentado sobre el trono del rey de Suecia con su arma, un enorme hacha de dos metros de largo, reposaba de forma vertical al lado derecho de este, con el filo completamente ensangrentado al igual que la ropa del chico y su rostro perverso.

-Como no has aparecido esto a sido muy aburrido...-afirmó sin romper aquel extraño gesto al cual el sueco no se familiarizaba a ver en él.

El corazón de Sweden se disparó y comenzó a latir violentamente y su cuerpo quedó en estado de shock en el momento en el que identificó el cuerpo del rey de Suecia, el gobernante de su tierra y su superior, descansar muerto bajo los pies del danés, como si fuera el simple felpudo de este y las hileras de soldados daneses llenos de sangre y polvo a ambos lados de la pasarela roja que llevaba hasta el trono en el que el rubio de ojos azules descansaba después de la agotadora matanza que había protagonizado. Cansado después de haber traicionado la confianza del pueblo sueco y matarlos desde dentro sin darles tiempo a defenderse y aprovechándose de la idea de alianza que los subordinados de Sweden habían tenido en mente desde que el hombre que sonreía de aquella manera en lo alto del sillón real.

-El reino de Sverige...ha caído...-dijo el chico sonriendo más perversamente, regocijándose de la idea de que el sueco había perdido ante él.

-Tr...¡TRAIDOR!-rugió el chico de cabellos rubios enfermizamente blancos y ojos azul hielo clavando su mirada heladora y llena de rabia y odio hacía el que había sido su amigo de la infancia.

El cuerpo de Sweden se movió solo, empuñando la espada que reposaba a uno de sus costados y la desenvainaba para echar a correr hacía el danés, sin ser detenido por ninguno de los guerreros que descansaban de pie a lo largo de los lados de la pasarela carmesí deseando juntar el filo de su espada con la piel del asqueroso traidor que tenía frente a él y desgarrarla hasta dejar a Denmark completamente destrozado y mutilado. Pero la rabia y las lagrimas que dificultaban su vista, le hicieron fallar en el golpe que el danés esquivó fácilmente simplemente echando hacía un lado su rostro en el trono.

-Débil...-espetó el danés.

La pierna del chico se alzó golpeando el estomago del sueco y le obligó a retroceder dejando la espada clavada en la madera del trono de la familia real que le dirigió hasta el día anterior a aquel y, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba al "León del Norte" alejándolo de él, tomó su hacha con un arma, alzándola sin problema alguno a incorporándose encima del cadáver del rey, preparado para luchar contra su rival. Este retrocedió un par de pasos y se intentó defender del siguiente golpe del danés antes de que lo realizara usando los puños, la única arma de la que disponía en aquel momento, aunque el otro acabó esquivando con facilidad todos los intentos de puñetazos que el sueco le intentó dar y golpeó el estomago de este con el mango de su enorme hacha.

-Eres tan débil ahora que estas solo...-murmuró Denmark sonriendo aún de aquella manera que tanto alteraba al sueco.- Ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte como Dios manda...-le espetó comenzando a reír con fuerza, comenzando también a golpear el cuerpo de su contrincante con el gran palo de metal que tenía como mango su enorme hacha especial.

Sweden no pudo defenderse. Algo en él no funcionaba bien en aquel momento y su cuerpo no le respondía como debía. ¿Sería a causa de haber perdido a casi toda su población? ¿De haber perdido todo su ejercito? ¿De haber perdido a sus dirigentes? ¿A causa de su soledad era completamente inútil en combate? A causa de los actos del danés, ¿ahora la nación más débil del norte?

-No soy d'bil...-protestó tosiendo tras decir aquello y escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca durante todos los golpes de Denmark.-¡NO SOY DÉBIL!-gritó alzando la voz poderosamente, de manera que hubiera podido intimidar a cualquiera al haber sonado tan parecido al rugido de un león.

El sueco se alzó de golpe echando chispas de sus ojos heladores y aferró el cuello del danés con fuerza, alzándolo un par de decenas de centímetros del suelo. Realmente, había esperado conseguir algo con aquel acto que, tan normal que parecía había causado un gran esfuerzo a Sweden pues su cuerpo se encontraba vacío de toda la fuerza que en su día poseyó, a cualquiera hubiera intimidado e hubiese echo retroceder de miedo ante la visión de la furia del gran felino del norte de Europa, la nación del león sueco, y lucharía con más torpeza, siendo una presa fácil para tal cazador como él. Pero, al contrario de aquello, Denmark se mantuvo sereno y calmado, sin mostrar un cambio visible en sus rasgos faciales y sin dejar de poner esa estúpida y asquerosa sonrisa.

-Suéltame.-ordenó con altitud y recochineo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El sueco tembló durante un instante más sorprendido aún y el danés golpeó su pecho con ambos pies para obligarlo a soltarle y hacerle girar del impulso del golpe. En cuanto cayó sobre sus pies en la pasarela rojiza que cruzaba aquella magnifica y gloriosa sala decorada con el escudo de Suecia, tomó con fuerza el hacha que usaba como arma habitual y le golpeó en la espalda de forma diagonal, de derecha a izquierda. El filo del arma desgarró la ropa de Sweden, y con ella también sus carnes, destrozando algunas de las venas y arterias que había bajo su piel y abriendo una espantosa y superficial herida que cruzaba toda la espalda del sueco y sangraba de manera escandalosa.

-Aprende tu lugar.-espetó el danés al mismo tiempo que daba una violenta patada a la herida del sueco, obligándole gritar de dolor y haciendo que su cuerpo se viera tan dolido que cayó al suelo incapaz de sostenerlo más quedando casi inerte sobre la pasarela.

Aún así, el dolor de su cuerpo apenas fue percibido por su mente la cual estaba medio ausente a causa de la gran perdida de sangre que, su cuerpo inexperto, intentaba solucionar enviando la sangre que debía ir a lo alto de su cabeza hacía la enorme espalda del sueco. La vista se le nubló superficialmente, haciéndole casi imposible ver la alfombra sobre la cual se encontraba y el pasillo que se alzaba sobre él, repleto de los guerreros daneses que habían conquistado aquel lugar.

-L...la alianza...-susurró el sueco débilmente.

-¿Alianza?-espetó el danés riendo con fuerza.-¡Con vosotros no haría nunca una alianza!-exclamó riendo con más fuerza golpeando de nuevo la espalda del sueco con el pie.-¿Quién la firmaría con un niño mágico débil incapaz de protegerse a si mismo y un tipo cabezón que se rebelaría a la mínima que algo no le gustase dejando tirados al resto?-preguntó haciendo evidente sus verdaderos planes a la hora de hablar de alianzas entre los pueblos de los nórdicos.-En vez de eso decidí crear un solo país para el norte. ¡El país del gran "Rey del Norte"! Un país teñido con el rojo de la sangre y el manto blanco de la nieve...país del cual formas parte, querido Sve.-anunció frotando el pie con la herida, logrando que el sueco exclamara y maldijera de dolor.

-¿P...por qué...?-protestó casi sollozante el orgulloso Sweden, sintiendo como toda su vida se precipitaba sobre un pozo sin fin al perder la integridad y el orgullo al caer tan bajo ante el danés.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sarcásticamente y con cierta dureza el menor.- ¿Preguntas el por qué, imbécil?-el pie del rubio se separó de la espalda del mayor y se inclino sobre este para tomarlo con violencia del cabello y alzar su rostro para apoyar con total comodidad sus labios cerca de su oído.- ¿Por qué hace siglos que llevo esperando este momento?-espetó con dureza marcada en cada una de sus palabras, dejando entrever un profundo dolor más antiguo que los propios recuerdos del sueco.- ¿Por qué he esperado tanto a tiempo a tenerte para mi soportando tu estúpida frialdad y la distancia que ponías entre ambos? ¿Acaso no es evidente, gatito llorón?-preguntó con rabia, zarandeando débilmente el cabello del mayor, mareando y ausentando más la mente de este.-Te...amo...-susurró confesando lo que tantos siglos había estado guardando para si.- y tú me corresponderás, Sve...por que, quieras o no, me perteneces.-afirmó soltando con violencia su rostro y tomando esta vez la ropa que había de cintura para abajo del sueco, tirando de ella con fuerza para desgarrarla y desnudarle frente a todo el ejercito danés, el cual observaba todo en el mas sepulcral silencio, como si no estuvieran viendo nada.

-¡P...para...!-protestó Sweden recuperando algo de conciencia e intentando golpear al Denmark con sus manos.

Pero el danés aferró su hacha con su mano diestra y las dos manos del sueco con la otra para depositar las dos últimas frente al rostro del otro y clavar el pico que había sobre el filo del hacha en ambas, penetrando en la piel y clavándose en el solido suelo junto al grito de dolor del menor. Con otra herida ensangrentada, el sueco acabó por sufrir un temible dolor de cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía que la mitad de su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar por falta de sangre en ella.

Apenas fue consciente de como el danés se desnudaba de cintura hacía abajo y mostraba su gloriosa y esplendida Copenhaguen, la cual se internó de un sablazo en la entrada de Sweden, abriéndole y desgarrándole y haciéndole perder mucha más sangre y, al mismo tiempo, haciendo que apenas notara el dolor de aquello pero impidiendo también que sintiera el placer que se sentía al estar lleno por detrás, placer que todo hombre buscaba en cuanto lo había experimentado una sola vez. Apenas fue consciente de que los gemidos y jadeos que el danés soltaba al empezar a embestir y sentirse bien en la estrecha entrada del mayor ni tampoco de como este lamía, excitándose con ello y con la idea de que el hombre al cual violaba estaba muriendo mientras lo hacía, la sangre que se escapaba de su espalda.

Y, menos aún, supo en que momento perdió la consciencia poco después de que Denmark se viniera en su interior y separara su piel sudorosa de la suya magullada y mandara a sus guardias a que curaran a su nuevo esclavo. Lo que si supo es que no iba a morir en aquel instante, pues el danés había dicho "te amo". "Te amo", palabras que, aunque se refirieran a un amor obsesivo y enfermizo como el caso en el que se hallaba el danés, tenían un significado muy profundo que iban más allá que la muerte y el tiempo. Palabras que hicieron que el mayor supiera que el otro no renunciaría a él nunca, que haría lo que fuera para retenerlo a su lado y repetir lo que ocurrió aquel día una y otra vez, hasta acabar con la vida del sueco con sus propias manos algún día, de la manera más dolorosa y gratificante para el mismo. Pues Sweden era suyo. Solo suyo. Y lo sería por mucho tiempo...


End file.
